Morgz Wiki
About ketit fam hahha xdddddds is a YouTube vlogger commonly known for his pranks, challenges, and normal vlogs. Morgan does videos with his family. Mainly with his mother and sometimes his father. He has over 0 subzzz History Morgz started his YouTube channel on June 10, 2014 with a Minecraft porn video. Then he moved on to doing FIFA 15 videos, Black Ops 2. Morgz also used to make vines. One of his popular was, "My Name Is Jeff - Spongebob Squarepants Remix" then became his most popular videos back in the early days of his YouTube channel. He had many videos in the past but privated them. Morgz had old YouTube names such as 'LegendaryGamersHD', 'assgryGamerHD' then to 'MorgzGaming'. As MorgzGaming, he uploaded a variety of FIFA videos, he did a series called, "Fifa 16 | Sheffield Wednesday Career Mode" and did a few other Fifa videos. One of his new popular videos were, "ULTIMATE 14 Year Old's Gaming Setup! 2015/16" that sooner became his most popular video. Morgz changed his YouTube name again from 'topshagger' to 'topshagger2 at around 1,500 subscribers. Then he uploaded a lot of Black Ops 3 videos ever since it's release. Also has continued doing FIFA, and started doing more Q&A's, vlogs, reviews, and challenges. He has also done multiple series on his channel, he has done 'Fifa Pack Openings', 'Black Ops 3', 'Shout Out Sunday', and his 'Gaming Setup' series. Morgz made another Gaming Setup video and it got the most views on his channel around the time he had 15,000 subscribers. Morgz then made a video called 'OMG!!! WHAT IS THIS?' and he explained that he has released his 'ItsMorgz merch' where you can buy some of the ItsMorgz clothing products bujdejyfidj dmfi kgvpikmm,dl made. Morgz also did a Diet Coke challenge where you have to drink as many diet coke cans you can in 3 minutes. He had 2 winners that drinked 7 cokes in 3 minutes declaring them winners. Morgz then went to Insomnia 57 and met a few fans of his while only at 30,000 subscribers. Morgz then changed his name from 'ItsMorgz' to 'Morgz' and got verified a few days later after the name change. He started doing more FIFA Fut Draft challenges and it gave him major growth. He went from 40,000 subscribers to 100,000 subscribers in 1 month doing these FIFA challenges. One of his videos that went viral was 'FIFA 17!!!' that made 2 million views in a few days. It also jumped Morgz to get 160,000 subscribers to 200,000 subscribers in a few days. Also helping him reach 10 million views on his channel. Morgz then made a brand new Apparel. he showed T-Shirts with the slogan 'TeamMorgz' and 'Yo Guys It's Morgz'. Morgz then moved on to 'Pokemon GO' content ever since it's release. It gained him more attention. A few of his Pokemon GO videos got over 1 million views. His most popular Pokemon Go video was, 'MY BEST POKEMON CATCH!!! - POKEMON GO! - SO MANY CP 1,000+ Pokemon!' that gained millions of views and launched Morgz channel. Ever since he stopped doing a few 'Pokemon GO' content, he moved back to doing a few FIFA videos. At 500,000 subscribers, he started doing videos with his Mother. He also started getting more into YouTube Trends such as 'Killer Clowns', 'DIY's', and many more that grew his channel. Ever since he was more known on YouTube, he's been featured in many of big YouTuber's videos. Morgz met Jake Paul and morgz raped jake paul Latest Activity He now does YouTube trends, challenges, and vlogs. he does continue doing them with his mother and a few other family members of his. They also compete against each other in pranks. Day by day, they do pranks each other. Morgz has also released new Morgz Hoodies with the logo 'Morgz' and 'MH'. he also made metal fidget spinners with 'MH' in the middle. Category:Browse